


are you still

by AmazingAbigail



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: short but it says what it needs to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAbigail/pseuds/AmazingAbigail
Summary: AU where Alex loses most of his memories, but remembers Jay is his best friend, but Jay blows him off because he still thinks that Alex is a psychopathic little shit [pre entry 69]





	are you still

            Tim and Jay are in the middle of planning their next move when Jay’s phone rings. Once, it was the theme to his favorite television show (first Malcolm in the Middle, and then South Park) but after everything started going downhill, it’s much more generic. Tim stops talking and looks up and Jay reaches across the table to look at the number. Without saying anything, he quickly silences it and tucks it in his pocket.

            “Who was it?” Tim asks. He watches Jay stand and take hold of the camera. The hotel room is small, smaller than a lot of the others, so there is only one window Jay can look out. He scans the area twice before dropping the sheer curtain. He doesn’t move, but waits behind it, knowing he can’t be seen from the outside.

            But nothing happens. There is no movement

            “Jay?”

            He turns to face Tim, who is now also standing, and reaching for the other camera.

            “It was Alex.”

            “Again?”

            Jay nods. This is the third phone call today. Maybe he should pick up, but he and Tim decided it was for the best to ignore the calls, seeing as the last time Alex called, Tim was attacked and they were separated. Alex has done nothing but cause the two of them problems, so the phone calls are being ignored.

            They both sit back at the small table in the corner of the hotel and continue mapping their next step, and Jay doesn’t notice the short beep of his phone, warning him he has a new voicemail:

_“Jay, its Alex. Oh god, this is so messed up. Listen, something’s wrong. I don’t know where I am. Nothing looks familiar.  I think something happened. I don’t remember how I got here. I-I don’t remember a lot of stuff. I don’t know what happened. I really need you right now. I’m scared, and I don’t know what to do. Please call me back as soon as you can.”_


End file.
